


Counter(act)

by Grassy



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: no_true_pair, F/F, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle and Anew’s rivaling attempts to woo Feldt backfire, leaving the object of their affections in a raging fury.  So she decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counter(act)

**Author's Note:**

> …I really don’t know where this came from. I mean, I knew that Feldt would be who they both pursued. But I thought it’d be more canon-based; something pre-OT3, perhaps. Just. Not this. (Especially since I now want to write Regene/Tieria in this ’verse. *sighs*)
> 
> Prompt: Anew Returner and Lyle Dylandy: their sexual rivalry for the same woman is actually desire for each other

In all of her sixteen years, Feldt Grace had never before been **so pissed off**. Not when Christina used her as a dress-up doll in the locker rooms. Not the time Sumeragi-sensei accidentally destroyed her term paper in a drunken stupor. Not even during the disastrous group project for her mechanics class that left Lasse with stitches and Allelujah hospitalized due to a head wound. And it was all the fault of two people: Lyle Dylandy and Anew Returner.

Ever since Lyle’s transfer into the same school as his twin, Neil, Feldt’s world had been in an uproar. Her lingering crush on Neil had affected how she viewed Lyle in the beginning. But when his kiss only inspired her ire - and a slap that had left her hand stinging for **hours** \- Feldt had never again viewed them in a similar light. Unfortunately, that only motivated Lyle into pursuing her in an annoyingly persistent manner she did her utmost to avoid.

Feldt had almost grown used to the status quo, when a new player entered the game.

Anew Returner, a former student of their rival school, had transferred in mid-year. At first, Feldt enjoyed the other girl’s company as they had a great deal in common. But then Lyle started his usual games. Anew had laughed, then pulled Feldt out of the line of fire. During the resultant teasing, Anew took great pains to leave Feldt a blushing mess. And when Lyle entered the fray once more, Anew upped the ante.

It was Feldt’s second kiss. And the beginning of her days in hell.

Somewhere in the mess that was her non-love life, Feldt often found herself hidden away in the Robotics Club’s lab. There she only had to worry about Regene’s attempts to drag his twin away from “tinkering with the toys.” Otherwise, it was as quiet as a room with both Tieria and Setsuna could be (when they weren’t arguing, at least).

One time turned into two turned into as often as she could. And Setsuna, who had loosened up considerably over the years she had known him, was surprisingly good company. Company that made her blush when he met her eyes. Made her heart skip a beat when his head came close to hers while discussing the specs of his current project. Left her breathless when he untangled her hair from the strap of her safety goggles.

That’s when Feldt realized, _This is love_.

But before the chaos of her non-love life could invade what was her potential love life, something had to be done about Lyle and Anew. And Feldt now knew what to do. 

  


* * *

  


Lyle Dylandy had grown used to people in his life - especially those of the feminine persuasion - doing outrageous things. More often than not, it amused him, especially when he knew he deserved it. Playing the bastard, such as he had with Feldt in the beginning of their acquaintance, left Lyle a potential target for retribution. And Feldt was **such** a smart girl, as was Anew. That was what made their rivalry so fun. Feldt’s angry flush and heaving chest was a nice bonus, as well. The short jackets of their school’s uniforms drew attention to certain areas, even if she preferred to wear pants rather than a skirt.

So Feldt going on the attack? Not altogether surprising. But against both he and Anew at the same time? For some reason, Lyle had never quite believed she would do such, if only to draw the torture out. Then again, her method of choice did work best against two opponents. He really should have expected such a well-thought out move from a girl as clever and vengeful as Feldt Grace. Although how she talked Neil into being an accomplice…

Stripped naked? Check.

Spread out on gym mats in storage room? Check.

Handcuffed to an equally naked Anew? Check and double check.

Doing his best to ignore her inadvertent squirming? … **fuck**.

Stupid, hormonal teenage body. 

  


* * *

  


It was about damn time. Anew had been waiting for something to finally give, in the three-way deadlock she, Feldt, and Lyle were in. A time or two, she thought it would be herself, but had decided to continue following Regene’s advice.

Anew thought Feldt was cute, extremely so, and enjoyed flirting with her pink-haired classmate. But something about Lyle had appealed to Anew from the moment her eyes first landed upon him. The flash of his smile, the amused lilt of his voice, a disposition more personable than appeared at first meeting. Lyle Dylandy was charismatic, much as his twin was, but in a more subtle way. A more **honest** way.

So Anew’s heart made the choice for her. All the better that, as Anew’s attempts to wind Feldt up increased, Feldt’s own heart finally gave her reason to fight back.

(Really, if people knew that Regene could predict such an outcome, they’d be much less likely to think him the less intelligent twin. Probably why he rarely let such a side show to others.)

As Lyle’s nude form tensed below her, Anew forced her face to remain expressionless. Hoping that her racing heartbeat didn’t give away her conscious state, she shifted minutely. If she could just. Keep. Control.

Then everything would go as planned.

Finally.


End file.
